


【Superzam】 No One Like You

by bayholy0619



Series: Injustice-Clark Kent/Billy Batson [1]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Bottom Billy Batson, Injustice League - Freeform, Lois just mention, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry for Lois, Top Clark Kent, Underage Sex, underage billy but whole part stay shazam! body, 作者繼續有病
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: Injustice背景，Love You Forever前傳，講述二人進入這病態關係前的第一次





	【Superzam】 No One Like You

**Author's Note:**

> 繼續是作者有病系列：  
> 1\. 強姦 (雖然看下去有點灰色)  
> 2\. 婚外情，對不起Lois...  
> 3\. 不義超有病，不義沙有病，作者我更有病  
> 4\. 一切都是二次元，不要當真不要當真不要當真!!好重要阿  
> 5\. 這文看完可能會引起不適，請向我開炮，角色沒錯的  
> 6\. 角色嚴重OOC!這點也很重要

把子彈擋下來，把眼前的敵人擋下來。衝入火堆中把孩子救出來，把快要爆炸來不及逃的飛機師脫離爆炸。某個犯罪組織隱藏了自己外星科技的研究，把超人類作為戰爭的武器，把他們背後的勢力擊倒並回收所有有關的武器和器材，今天的JLA依舊大放異彩。他們回到了正義大廳，今天的任務姑且告一段落了。身穿黑色的顧問還要趕回他的哥譚，接下來是夜巡的時間而他的伙伴們都在等了。紅色跑者和綠色宇宙警察決定到中心城吃最後一頓飯，因為接下來後者又要回宇宙解決另一堆麻煩了。綠色羅賓漢倒是留了下來和亞馬遜女士與藍色大個來了個小小的閒聊。

 

 “辛苦大家了，那麼下次任務見?”Diana輕笑。

 “下次任務見。”Clark與Oliver揮揮手跟唯一的女性道別。

 “聽說Lois最近懷孕了，恭喜阿Clark。”

 “這的確是很值得高興的事，但……”

 “別吞吞吐吐啦，都是男人你就說說看?”

 “懷孕了不能……你懂的。”

 

Oliver突然明白了話中話，當然他也經歷過。拍拍Clark的肩，男性的生理需求，在座大概只有Oliver真的明白。他也不能說什麼，畢竟這也是自己種下的根，只好多與自己的手作伴吧。他們到底在聊什麼?Billy有時也會有點好奇他們間的竊竊私語，如果是不適合Billy聽的話題，他們都會故意避開，特別是Oliver，這或許是來自已身為人父Oliver對孩子的照顧。Billy默默走開，他也差不多要回去了，跟Victor道別Billy便往傳送門走。另一邊的Clark與Oliver道別，待Oliver轉身，Clark的眼神立馬轉化，跟隨著那個與自己相近的身影離去。

 

為什麼會是他?

 

Clark自己也曾經想過這個問題，Billy Batson，一個看下去甚至不會進入選擇名單的人。但自己已經忍耐到極限，他已經好幾個月沒有性愛生活，而他每天出任務的腎上腺素一直都在提醒他這一點，他需要發洩。本身最理想的選擇應該是Diana，他知道Diana喜歡自己。但Diana是女性，會有後顧之憂之餘，Diana本身也是有著非常獨立想法的女性，最近Clark也在防備這名亞馬遜人，那女人的想法並不會比任何人少。再把Bruce排除，這個道德感和理智先行的人並不會容許這種事發生在他甚至其他同伴身上。Oliver雖然看下去開放，但他在這方面的道德感和Bruce可說是不分上下，他如果知道Clark有了這樣混帳的想法，他一定會用盡所有方法拆開Clark的腦袋看看他到底是怎麼回事。Authur永遠都待在海底，與他們出任務的次數已經少許多。Barry和Hal?他們根本就是視互相看顧對方為己任，要是其中一方出現了什麼異狀另一方就會立馬發現。況且Hal對這方面非常敏感，Barry偶然還會有遲鈍和天然呆的時候，但Hal總能在他作蠢事前先阻止他，他不會容讓Barry陷入自己所設的陷阱，而Clark也不想把這個關係那麼快便被發現。那就是為什麼他會看上Billy的原因了。Billy是一個好孩子，他成了Captain Marvel後的身體更是無懈可擊。而且Captain Marvel成年，有著自己的思考，以及無堅不催的身體，他和Lois不同，他既不會懷孕也不用遷就身體質素。Captain Marvel的身體本來就與自己差距不大，他能完美承受一切。

 

想到這裡，Clark慢慢冒出笑容，開始期待下一次特別困難的任務了。

 

而這個機會並沒有多久就來臨了。那一次真的非常艱巨的一場任務，禍及的地方眾多，最後他們只留下了Clark和Billy在這善後，其他人要分別去不同的地方繼續其他工作。待他們二人都善後完成時，已經進入深夜時段，Billy邊說著餓了邊想與Clark道別。但Clark在他飛走前拉著他，邀請他一起進晚餐，去Superman他自己的地方。他們來了孤獨堡壘，這不像是以往Clark與他一起去的任何一家餐廳，完全不像。Billy站立在北極之地，感覺到一絲涼意，要不是Captain Marvel的身體質素他已經冷僵了。

 

 “要先去洗個澡嗎?我在這段時間弄個晚餐?”裡面的溫度剛剛好，不管是主人還是堡壘的溫度也讓人放鬆不已。

 “你不用回去陪Lois嗎?”

 “Billy，今晚只有我和你。”Clark甚至把人卡在牆壁與自己之間。

 

Billy臉紅了，真的臉紅了。Clark散發著的荷爾蒙本來就很迷人，誰會不喜歡一個性感健壯對他又好的人，而且那個還是從小的偶像?Billy的確喜歡Clark，就算你說是小孩子情結或青少年的性衝動也沒差，他就是喜歡這個男人。所以當Clark說得那麼明顯時，Billy還真的愣住了，但他還是乖乖的去洗澡。Clark剛剛還在他耳邊說別變回去，你是個聰明的孩子。

 

這樣是不對的，Billy邊洗著澡邊被自己的良心責備。他有妻子，他有兒女了，你應該拒絕他的，Billy Batson。但他選擇了你，這是不是意味著，你至少對他來說有那麼一點不一樣，你至少在他心中也是可選擇的對象?不是這樣，只是你的身體可以承受而已，你的身體和體格是最符合他的要求，而且你是男人，你不會懷孕。但至少，你能與他有那麼一絲關係的轉變，你至少知道在他眼中，你不是小孩子而已。就在天人交戰的同時，身後突然迎來一道溫暖且厚大的雙手，他用力的把Billy擁入懷中，而Billy甚至背部感受到來者的肌膚。

 

他感受到懷中人抖了下，但他沒有推開自己，這件事成了。Clark心中大笑，他原本還有點怕所羅門的智慧會讓Billy拒絕自己，但看來Billy比想像中還要喜歡自己。

 

 “因為你洗得有點久，所以我就來看看情況了。”

 

這男人故意的，Billy用手掩飾自己已經通紅的雙耳，他第一次被人在耳邊吹氣。

 

 “Billy，你不想的話，可以告訴我……”

 “Clark，你別這樣……”

 “但Billy……”

 

Clark拉著Billy的手往後摸，Billy立馬倒抽一口氣。由剛剛開始他就覺得有東西頂著他，他原本以為會是毛巾之類的東西，但Billy一摸之下才發現是Clark那硬得要命的陰莖。Clark有點強硬地摸向Billy的陰莖，已經起了反應，真是誠實的孩子，Clark輕笑。Clark把Billy轉過來讓他面對自己，跪下來把Billy的陰莖含進嘴裡，換來羞澀青年的驚慌。但Clark並沒有放開，他甚至深入至沿著冠狀位開始舔下去，把整根陰莖深入至喉，給了青年第一道衝擊。陰莖除了自己的手外從沒被人接觸過的Billy人生第一次就是被Clark深含進喉，而且Clark雙手甚至包裹著他的屁股不讓他後退。弱點被整體包入溫暖的嘴巴裡，舌頭一直摸索自己的陰莖，不管是鈴口還是根部也舔得仔細。每一次經過鈐口也會換來青年一抖，反應真可愛。

 

他最後把陰莖舔硬卻沒有讓他釋放，Clark狡猾地看著Billy。

 

 “Clark……”

 “Billy，你想要嗎?”

 

換來的是青年輕輕的點頭。這樣很好，青年已經一步一步被拉入Clark的陷阱之中，現在的節奏完全由他來帶領。

 

Clark站起來，先親了下Billy。他用手包裹著自己和Billy的陰莖，後者立馬感受到對方陰莖的熱度又上升了幾分。天阿，Clark的肉莖太燙了，彷彿下一刻就要把他燙傷，而Billy卻想要這個。Clark輕鬆地上下套弄兩者，伴隨著被電流通過身體的感覺似的，Billy只能成為被動的一方。腦海空白一片，他想要解放的同時也被認知到自己的身體被Clark擺佈的事實而感到羞恥，但不管哪一方也好也沒能甩掉一個事實，他被Clark玩弄著。身體是騙不了人，Billy已經感受到自己快到極限，眼前瞬間變得空白一片，他迎來了那麼久以來第一次最難為情的高潮，釋放在自己最喜歡的兒時偶像手中。

 

看著Billy失神的看著天花，Clark自個兒的利用沾滿了Billy精液的手往青年後穴摸索。他已經忍得夠久了，所以不想再忍了。然而掀開Billy後穴同時換來青年突然的激靈，他馬上推開Clark，他回過神來了。

 

 “果然是不對的，Clark!”

 “……Billy，你要現在才退縮嗎?”

 “這樣是不對的。”

 “Billy Batson!”

 

他忍了這麼久，現在才說不行!Billy明顯被這樣的Clark嚇倒，世上最強的他生氣了，從沒見過。Clark把一直流在二人間的水龍頭關掉，他讓Billy坐下，把自己的陰莖抵在被嚇壞了的Billy嘴前。

 

 “Billy，你乖，就一次。像我剛剛那樣舔我。”

 “我不懂……”

 “乖，先把牙齒包起來。”

 

Billy努力的把嘴張開，學習用唇把牙齒包起來，把抵在嘴巴前的陰莖輕輕含入。還是有進步的空間，但這孩子的第一次是我的，他的所有初體驗很多都落在自己手上了，這樣一想讓Clark又更興奮了。感覺到Clark也在推進，Billy努力迎合這有點急進的節奏。Clark是自己把陰莖深入至喉，但Billy這次是被強頂入喉中。不能順利呼吸的他冒出生理淚水，而Clark反而被這樣的臉弄得更興奮。男人的主導性和佔有欲，把人馴服於下，連這個最強法師之一的青年也馴服下來。Clark的說話是毒藥，他知道。Billy聽著Clark輕輕的摸頭和教導，那巨大得嚇人的陰莖要有技巧地拔出來，不然一直卡在喉中會引致缺氧，適當的喉嚨震動可令對方獲得快感，而Clark現在就要Billy作到。Billy開始擺動自己的頭部，趁陰莖拔出同時呼吸，再次插入的不適讓他不禁低嗚抗議，Clark並不想知道背後的含意，他只知道男孩作得真的很棒。他學習能力依舊拔群，如利用他的智慧能力抗敵時一樣，把劣勢轉換過來。Billy開始學會利用嘴巴吸啜和套弄，這進步讓Clark也嚇了一跳。Clark心情大好地擺弄自己的腰身，節奏越來越快，頂端冒出的濁液被活塞活動而殘留在Billy的嘴角，把男孩的嘴巴和臉也沾滿自己的精液，這個欲望最終化為精液噴灑在Billy的臉上。這一發可忍得真的夠久，Billy除了嘴巴和臉之外，身體也少不了白濁，Clark這一發量特別多且濃，一直噴灑在Billy身上像噴泉一樣。

 

 “你作得很好，Billy。”

 

完全沒意識到自己到底面對了什麼的Billy失神地笑，被稱讚了嗎?Clark把人再沖洗一遍，抱起Billy往床上推。拿著早已預備好的潤滑液，第一次的Billy當然要溫柔點是不是?但他相信很快就不用了。一下子插入2根手指，換來了Billy回神的眼神。慢著，Clark!迎上了Clark的眼神，這對藍色的雙眼還能發出這樣的眼神的嗎?那種帶著帝王式居高臨下同時帶著讓人拒絕不了的魅力，但還是很害怕，Clark!

 

 “沒事的，Billy，就一次好嗎?讓我在裡面一次，我保證會很舒服。”

 “Clark……”但妥協的是他。

 “乖孩子。”

 

所以他要負上全部的責任，就算現在或是以後也好。

 

Clark一下子把手指增至4根，Billy的後穴第一次卻一直吸啜他的手指，比Lois更甚。他已經迫不及待的想要進入這男孩身體內，雖然身體是青年，但他的動作全都是孩子的反應，對舒服和恐懼的反應都誠實到不行。這也是其中一個他選擇的原因，他喜歡看著男孩誠實的反應。他把陰莖抵在後穴口只頂開了一點點，Billy還是有點害怕的縮緊。Clark提起Billy的屁股，現在Billy看著自己和他的巨根也高高挺立，孩子對性愛的反應就是這麼自然。單手就足以提起整個人，右手扶著自己的巨根狠狠插入這個他等待已久的身體。初次體驗被外來物插入的感覺非常奇怪，Billy下意識的收緊整個身體，內壁也狠狠吸緊體內物。就是這個感覺了，Clark那一刻就覺得自己開發了新世界。青年的身體把他夾緊到另一個層次，他的身體本來就強壯，Lois的身體並不能把他夾於這個程度，但Billy可以!Clark歡喜若狂，他並沒有管Billy到底腦海和身體有沒有預備好，他只想在這身體內盡情衝刺。

 

握緊Billy的腰同時擺動自身，換來Billy下意識抓緊身下床單的動作。他愛死了這樣，Billy抓著床單並不阻礙自己的進入，內壁的吸緊讓Clark進入另一個欲望圈，他想要更多。用手扯開Billy雙臀，讓身下人露出更多的空間讓自己抽插，換來Billy已經泣不成聲的呻吟。Clark的攻勢開始轉變，他九淺一深的頻率開始進入Billy，每次都是整根拔出再整根插入，讓Billy每次都體驗著自己被強行打開後穴衝入體內被侵犯的感覺，Clark的燙熱進入他的體內，輾壓他的身體，輾壓那一處他最害怕同時也最帶來快感的一處。他不知該如何形容這種感覺，被人狠狠的佔有同時他也體會到當中的快感，並不完全討厭同時對Lois的罪惡感卻油然而生。

 

然而這些罪惡感只被Clark突然的深入並噴發入體內的精液全都破碎，感受著精液湧入體內同時始作俑者對準敏感帶噴射，明明已經是第二發卻依舊又長又衝的白濁每一刻都在刺激那點，強制讓Billy迎來今晚第二次的高潮。Billy高潮過後全身乏力地倒在床上，輕輕顫抖失神的雙目，已失去抗拒能力的身體，一切在Clark眼中都是那麼動人。Clark拔出自己的陰莖，滿意地看著精液從後穴中流出，流至床單。Clark用手指不留情地把裡面的精液挖出，給予Billy一切都完結的錯覺。可惜身上人的動作只帶給他一次又一次殘酷的事實，男人已忍耐了數個月之久的欲求，並不會只是一兩發就完結。

 

Clark把Billy翻過身來，把已經又再次起反應的陰莖再次塞入後穴，他不喜歡再一次試新世界時有著自己的精液阻礙觸感。這次只是冠狀位置，但已換來Billy害怕的想要逃離。由屁股傳來的痛楚讓Billy慘叫，這不是情趣間那種輕拍屁股，而是責罰型的巴掌，而這掌擊甚至來自身上那世上最強的男人，力度不容小看。Billy又開始啜泣，他從沒有以Captain Marvel的樣子，青年的自己樣子哭出來，從來沒有。他面對黑亞當或任何敵人時也沒有，從來沒有。但這一掌卻把整個人都打回現實，他沒有逃離的可能性，他也沒有拒絕的權利，因為是你自己接受的。Clark並沒有因身下人的啜泣而停下來，他狠狠地把屁股拍紅，其實Billy的屁股手感也不錯，他並沒有和誰對比，只是他每次看到那個紅緊身衣下的屁股，衣下蜜蜂色肌膚要是也被自己弄得通紅，滿滿是自己的痕跡，這樣不是很棒嗎?他的男孩，他先看上的，其他人也沒發現的未打磨的鑽石，就要先把他據為己有阿。被一直責罰似的拍打屁股，然而Billy不知為何有著異樣的感覺。這是很痛沒錯，但以Captain Marvel的身體是鮮有的感覺，這種抽插時冒出的水聲節奏感﹑屁股偶然會碰到陰莖下的囊袋，這到底是什麼感覺?他知道自己身下才剛高潮完的下身再次充血硬起來。他知道自己的身體可以和Clark媲美，但沒想到連下身恢復力也一樣，想到這點讓Billy無地自容。

 

 “痛!”Clark把整個人靠上Billy的背，輕咬著他的肩，不重但也咬破皮出血的程度。

 “Billy，你在想什麼?你應該要全情灌注在我身上。”

 “……對不起，Clark。”現在的Clark，不管說什麼也不會放過他的了。

 “好孩子，但你要記著，下次就沒這麼輕的了。”Clark輕舔那已經快好的傷口，不讓Billy輕易忘記。

 

別忘記，Billy，我是少有可以傷到你的存在，你應該要聽我的話。

 

但Clark並沒有繼續溫柔下去，他再次深入整個後穴。阿天阿，才剛開拓過的後穴又再次恢復緊緻如處的包裹他整根。他覺得就算是現在的Billy，應該也能作到。Clark狠狠的抓緊Billy的腰，他背對著自己看不到，他還沒能理解後入式的好處，我現在就來告訴你。Clark的動作突然變得異常粗暴，早已抓緊腰部的Clark索性轉為整個人俯在Billy身上並圈著，不讓懷中人逃走。後入式本來就會更深入，而Clark甚至早已看準這機會而不斷頂進內部。Billy逃不了，他只能一直承受Clark帶來的衝擊。每一次都像被什麼外星生物撞擊，但那體內帶給他鮮明的快感撞擊和深入淺出的動作一直在提醒他並非在普通的戰鬥，他在性愛中，他被按在床上，他的身體每一處也被Clark挖掘至最深處。每一刻都在挑戰他的極限，Billy被這混亂的情緒弄至不知所措。

 

 “Billy，不用忍耐也不用想太多，告訴我現在你想的。”

 “Clark，不要……”不要迫他說出來，那難以啟齒的感覺。

 “不用在意，只要服從你的欲望就好。”

 

Clark的聲音像惡魔的低語，為什麼?為什麼這個人平常說的話正派且服眾，就連這惡魔的低語也那麼讓人沉淪?Clark的身體一直穿入那讓他癡迷的身體，Billy一直忍耐著的聲音直到這惡魔的低語下破功。Clark終於聽到Billy今晚最放任自我的聲音，他的呻吟，他的無助，他的渴望。Clark的陰莖進入到深處會讓Billy害怕，但他離去時身體就誠實的表現不捨，一直吸緊著擅自進來的陰莖，讓他不要那麼快離去。

 

 “Clark……慢點，會受不了。”

 “Billy，讓我們一起嘗嘗那終點的滋味。”

 “不，慢著，Clark!”

 

Clark真的沒在管Billy的話，他知道Billy已經到達臨界點，他只要再用力一點，這孩子就會永遠沈淪，在他的性愛之下。把整根拔出，讓Billy夾起他的隻腿。Billy看著不解，換來的是再次不聽話的拍打屁股責罰，但這也只是讓Billy更硬幾分。他覺得自己的前方想要射了，但就差那麼一刻，就那麼一刻而已，Clark卻一直在他的雙腿和穴口打轉，完全不給他爽快的一擊。Clark開始輕咬身下的那身軀，他固然很想發洩在Billy體內，Billy的身體也是尤物，他感覺到每一刻都在叫囂著想要再次進入那個身體，那個身體最棒了，比以往任何一次更棒。比Lois的身體更棒，他可以承受的力度早已遠遠超過之前所有經驗，他愛這個男孩。但一下子是不行，他要讓Billy完全迷上這種感覺，欲罷不能的感覺，要到達上癮到沒有他不行的程度，因此他要讓Billy來一次爽番天的感覺。

 

 “Billy，想要解放嗎?”緊揪Billy前身，不讓他輕鬆發洩，自己的陰莖以極慢速度在雙腿間磨蹭著。

 “Clark……放過我。”

 “要想解放嗎?”

 “……想要，我想要。”服從在欲望之下，Billy的腦海空白一片，就算是所羅門的智慧在此刻也形同無物。

 “那麼答應我，這件事會一直作下去，也不能跟別人說。答應了我就讓你解放。”

 

Billy並沒有理解到Clark說的話，他只想要解放，他也只想要完結一切。眼睛通紅的淚痕被Clark輕輕舔去，輕笑看著這個已六神無主的孩子，好棒的表現，Billy。

 

 “你是我的，Billy，你不會背叛我的吧。”

 “是，我是Clark的，我都屬於你，所以給我。”

 “好孩子。”

 

一口氣拔出一直在雙腿磨蹭的陰莖，看準後穴強插進去，換來Billy崩潰的笑容。就是這個，他就是要這個，狠狠的插入挖掘我，進入那從沒被開發的地方，從沒人會進入的地方。想要精液填補體內的空洞感，想要那股精液再次把自己弄到強制高潮，想要體內被那又急又溫的腥羶液體填滿全身內外。Clark並沒讓他失望，衝入的力度越來越強，但Billy的身體卻吸得他越來越爽，他就是要這個，用盡全身力氣衝入這個人身體內也不會壞的身體，這樣玩弄也不會壞掉的精神力，一個能完美承受他所有衝擊的地方，他終於找到這夢寐以求的身體。

 

Clark不再抓著身下人的腰，他抓緊大腿根，每一次也聽見囊袋拍打自己屁股的聲音，清晰且具節奏，伴隨著自己已沒再嘗試掩飾的快感呻吟，最後深入一頂，Billy失聲向前倒下。Clark的精液一直噴入自己的後穴，他深深感覺到自己的身體一直被填滿。溫涼的液體一直在湧入，Billy不知他們維持了這樣的姿勢多久，但他真的失神，不管眼前還是腦海也空白一片。身體一直僵硬，直到Clark的精液終於噴發完畢，他才整個人軟下來倒在床上。Clark並沒有馬上拔出來，他還在感受剛高潮完的陰莖被同被強制高潮的Billy體內包裹，他覺得自己會迷上這種感覺，他一定會愛上這種感覺，而Billy已經不能拒絕他了。

 

輕輕拔出體內的下身，看著Billy明顯失神的樣子，Clark輕輕抱起人往浴室去。以第一次來說他非常滿意，他會好好珍惜Billy，如果有什麼事，就算把他關在家裡也好，他都會把Billy留在自己身邊的。Billy聽到水聲，他後穴只有腫脹感，但Clark在幫他清楚。這種感覺，讓人難忘的感覺。Billy嘴角輕輕上揚，他還想要，他或許真的壞掉了也說不定。

 

只有你才給我到這種感覺阿，所以已經逃不了了。


End file.
